Undead Nightmare
by warriorswordsman7
Summary: This is inspired by TDWP's Zombie EP, with use of lyrics and everything. When the undead haunt the world of Death Note, survival is the only objective. Who will last in the zombie apocalyse?
1. Escape

_**A/N: Okay, I just had to do this! Let's see what happens when zombies invade the world of Death Note! Enjoy if you dare! I don't own Death Note, the song I reference, or Nazi Zombies(you'll see, people who pplayed it will understand).**_

It was a normal day; at least…that's how it started. Light, L and the rest of the detectives were all doing their usual "try to find Kira thingy" as Matsuda called it. It was pouring rain outside. The entire place echoed with the sounds of thunder. Light went to go look out a window, one of the many things he did that was driven by boredom.

"Wow, it's coming down!" Said Light in awe of the pouring rain.

"I didn't know falling water could interest someone." Said L in his usual monotone voice.

Misa looked out the window with light and said, "Look there's people coming."

"Huh?" Said Light spying the people Misa was talking about, "Oh! What do they want?" Then Light noticed something, "Those aren't people…."

L looked out the window and said, "Oh no….."

Suddenly Zombies broke into the building. They swarmed the area. "THERE'S NO TIME!" L said, "IF YOUR DECISIONS INCLUDE REGRET, THEN IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!"

Light looked around and said, "Oh my God….they're everywhere!" They all tried to find a place to run, but there was no escape.

Matsuda was scared out of his wits, but Aizawa said, "Don't bother screaming, don't bother crying, ignore all hope of mercy." He then opened the secret weapons stash, "These guys are far from insane criminals, grab a weapon." Everyone grabbed some kind of firearm, "There's a proportion to be made between escape and defense."

"LOCK AND LOAD!" Said L.

They opened fire on the zombies and all moved to different floors of the building.

LIGHT, L, AND MISA:

Light, L, and Misa were up on the top floor leading to the roof. Misa reloaded her SPAS-12 and said, "Okay, when they come we're gonna have to all assume points of this area."

"Good thinking Misa." Said Light, "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever say that."

"Hey, I have my moments!"

"This is definitely one!"

"Enough!" L interrupted, "We must plan! Light, you guard the east windows. Misa, you have the west! I'll take the stairs."

"That's our L!" Said Misa in her usual cheerleader mode.

Then, they heard the wailing, the screeching and moaning of their undead hunters. Once they all saw the zombies, L shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

They all began to shoot at the zombies. Misa had to switch to an intervention sniper rifle to stop the zombies from entering the building. L used Misa's SPAS-12 to horde off the undead army that was at the stairs. L was about to throw a grenade at the enemy when Light said, "Don't do that! You'll only make crawlers!"

"What's a crawler?" Asked L.

"Just trust me on this one!" Said Light as he used an RPD to mow down the approaching zombies.

"Does everyone have a knife?" Asked Misa, still sniping zombies.

"I do!" Said Light.

L pulled his out and said, "Always need to have one."

MATSUDA, AIZAWA, AND WATARI:

These guys were in the lower levels, closer to the entrance. Matsuda with an M-16 said, "Okay, now, let's win this!"

"You don't win zombie apocalypses." Said Aizawa, with an AK-74 "You just survive longer than others. Ever read any books or saw any movies where this happened?"

"Sorry, only zombies in CoD."

"Do you WIN?"

"No, it just keeps going 'til you die."

"This is the same. You'd probably ask why even fight then, but think of it this way: We can't go down without a fight!"

"Enough talk, let's do this." Said Watari with a Remington shotgun, "We're no longer detectives, we're zombie slayers. Everyone is now!" Then, the zombies began their onslaught on their live prey.

As they traveled through the hallways, they encountered more and more zombies, and killed more and more zombies.

Watari threw a grenade and expected a group of dead-er zombies. All he got was a group of crawling, legless zombies.

"What the….they didn't die!" Shouted Watari. Matsuda shot the crawling zombies and continued to run.

"We need a plan!" Said Aizawa, "We can't just keep running from them!"

"He's right." Matsuda replied, "There needs to be a structure to our movements if we're to survive."

Watari stopped and said, "Okay then, let's find a safe spot and think!" Now the new mission was to get somewhere safe and come with a plan.

LIGHT, L, AND MISA:

The zombies just kept coming. They went through a cycle of shoot, duck, reload, shoot. L was being hounded by undead after undead. It seemed endless, but they had to keep fighting.

"How long will we be here?" Asked Misa.

"I don't know, at some point we'll have to go to the roof! Said L.

"Now's a good time!" Said Light, "They're growing more numerous!"

"We'll go when there's an opening. Till then keep shooting!"

When there was an opening, they all ran as fast as they could, killing the zombies behind them. To their surprise, there were no zombies on the roof. Light slammed the entrance shut and stood right by it, ready for their undead foes to break through. L and Misa looked to the ground. "Whoa, it's like an army!" Said Misa, "And they're all coming in here."

"As clumsy as these beasts may be, their mass numbers make up for slow speeds!" Said L, "We need to escape! This place is going to be overrun!"

"With what?" Asked Light, "We'd need a car, and they're all down THERE WITH THE ZOMBIES!"

"I don't know yet. We'd need a quick getaway, but, we'd also need to make sure the others aren't dead. If they're alive, we can't leave without them."

Then, a zombie broke the door to the roof open, Light prepared to shoot, and then took down the zombie and said, "There's a proportion to be made between escape and defense!"

"Escape's later, now's defense!" Said L shooting the incoming zombies.

Then Light got a call. It was Matsuda.

"What is it Matsuda?" Said Light answering his phone.

Matsuda, in the basement of the building said, "We have a plan. Watari is gonna get to his car and we're gonna escape from this place! Where are you guys?"

"On the roof!"

"Alright! You guys should get moving now!"

"Okay I'll tell them!" Light put his phone away and said, "Guys, Watari's gonna get to his car. We're all gonna escape together, so we have to get to the entrance!"

"How?" asked Misa, "The place is filled with zombies!"

L said, "If we go, we're gonna have to restock our weapons, these are running out of ammo!"

Light took a moment and said, "I guess we…..charge?"

"Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!"

They ran in shooting, knifing, and doing whatever to take down the zombies in their way. Misa threw a grenade to slow down the enemy so that they could get away from them. They jumped over the crawlers ad kept running. "Hey look at this, it's a box with a…..question mark on it." Said Light. L opened it.

"Different weapons are coming out." Said L reaching for his prize. He got an AA-12 shotgun. Light opened it and got an ACR; Misa opened it and got a SCAR.

They used their new weapons to clear out the oncoming zombie horde. As they ran down the stairs, the entrance/exit became more and more of a reality, but the unending zombie attacks were making this reality a fantasy. Along the way to the car that pulled up on the front, which had Matsuda, Aizawa, and Watari holding off the zombie horde, L found a chainsaw. He picked it up saying, "This…could be useful."

Now there's good news and bad news. The good news is, they were in the entrance room, and the bad news….it was flooded by ZOMBIES! They all reloaded their guns, took a breath, and opened epic fire! Light saw Misa about to cry with fear and said, "Try to contain every ounce of sorrow. Our hearts have no room for this. There's no time for even the slightest bit of remorse!" L shouted, "NOW IS WHEN YOU EXERT ALL OF YOUR ENERGY! LET'S GO!" They began to run, "DON'T BOTHER SCREAMING, DON'T BOTHER CRYING! IGNORE ALL HOP OF MERCY!"

When they got into the car, Matsuda yelled, "Remember what you said L! THERE'S NO TIME! IF YOUR DECISIONS INCLUDE REGRET, THEN IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!"

As they began to roll out, Light looked at the zombies and came to a startling realization, and as he came to this, L revved up his chainsaw…

_**A/N:UH OH! CLIFFHANGER! You'll see what happens in the next chapter. Those who heard the Zombie EP knows what I meant at the very end! Till next time!**_


	2. Anatomy

_**A/N: And so we continue the invasion of the dead into the Death Note world!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

As L's chainsaw roared, the zombies came in droves, all for their moving prey.

With all this happening around him, Light came to a starling realization. Grey skin, freezing to the touch, bones brittle, ready to snap. Teeth missing beyond repair, fragile flesh falling away. All these traits show proof of decay, but that's not what caught Light's attention. What did catch his attention was the familiarity of their undead foes. Some of these people he's killed with the Death Note. What gets him is that his "justice" is coming back at him like a boomerang. The hunter is now the hunted.

"Do we have a destination?" Asked Aizawa. "My house!" Answered Matsuda, "I've got the right tools for this threat!"

It was seemingly endless. Zombie after zombie kept coming; such a sight would be discouraging and horribly frightening to anyone dealing with this problem. They were beyond glad that they had a destination.

When they arrived at Matsuda's house, they made a quick inventory of what they needed, and Matsuda got what he knew they needed. Once the supplies were gathered, Matsuda got one more thing, "Gotta get the guide!" "What guide?" Asked L. "Ugh…THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE?" "….oh…are you sure this'll help?"

"Beyond positive! NOW LET'S GO! "Matsuda left his house, he heard the moans of Zombies behind him, and they turned out to be….his parents. Trembling hands grabbed a gun, as tear filled eyes stared them down, and in one second, Matsuda ended his parents, after they already did once.

Before they left, Matsuda grabbed a machete. "Why?" Asked L.

"Oh, come on L! Isn't it obvious? **Blades don't need reloading!**"

When they hurried to the truck, They were shocked (yet not completely) to see it surrounded by zombies. "It's as if they think we're still in there." Said Misa.

"Yeah, except they don't think." Said Matsuda.

"What do you mean Matsuda?" Asked Watari.

"Well, they lack any form of real intelligence." Said Matsuda, "There's no system of judgment, no emotional guidance, no relationships, no motivation, and no reasoning. Their _brains___are single-instinct driven."

"Wait, so why have they been consuming people?" Asked Light.

"No one knows. They gain no nourishment from feeding. Their bodies are dead. All biological functions cease, and the brain is formed and mutated into something else. With fever, with virus, comes the harshest judgment. Haunting elements create a horrific monster. We call this monster..**zombie**, the walking dead."

"Isn't there a way we can stop them from chasing us?"

"Not without killing them. Imagine a computer that is programmed to do one function. This function cannot be reversed, reprogramed, hacked, or changed. It will continue this function until all resources that complete this function cease to exist or the computer is shut down completely. This is the mind of a zombie, and it does not stop until it is destroyed."

"Is that why head shots are all that works?"

"The head, houses the brain. The brain of a zombie is an infected mass that drives the instinct to feed. Destroy it, and the undead, infected body becomes rendered useless and is _officially _dead. So yes, going for the head would be smart!"

"Uh…guys?" Said Misa.

"What is it Misa?" Asked L.

"You do realize that we've been standing here talking for a while, and now the **zombies are beginning to break through the doors.**"

They rushed to a safe place and got ready to start fighting the zombies. Wave after endless wave of undead beasts charged at them. Soon the time came to escape, for they were starting to be overwhelmed. At the smallest sign of a break, they headed for the roof and jumped out the windows like they did last time, but the difference is, they weren't as lucky. They were surrounded by the undead, the smell of rot filling the air along with their endless moans and the sounds of humans being devoured. To get to the truck, they'd have to get through a horde of vicious zombies. They readied their weapons and began to attack. L was doing great with his chainsaw until…it ran out of power. Now it was useless, so he did what he could and bashed the zombies in the head with it, and it was horribly cumbersome. No wonder the survival guide suggested against using a chainsaw. L dropped it as soon as he saw a crowbar next to him. Near it, was a floating glowing skull. L touched it and heard a voice go "_INSTA KILLS!" _ Suddenly, the zombies' head were exploding at the first hit. "What just happened?" Asked Light.

"Insta kills….." Said Matsuda with a smile on his face, "Hurry up and kill as many as you can, this is limited! Kill to the truck!"

They all went on a killing spree to the truck and when they were a few zombies away, the insta kills wore off and the zombies were back to being tough to kill. As they trudged their way, more showed up and soon they finally made it on the truck. Watari started the surrounded vehicle and began to drive away from the infested area.

About a day of driving and zombie killing later, they found a refugee camp, and decided to stay there, they had no choice since the truck was out of fuel. "Thank God!" Said L as he laid down.

Misa cuddled up next to Light and asked, "Are we going to survive this?" Light looked at her vacantly and said, "Matsuda said that, there's no winning a zombie apocalypse, **just** surviving. We can do it, I know we can!"

Matsuda opened up his survival guide and said, "Thank you Max Brooks…."

Watari looked at L and said, "We've had some great times together, I'd hate it all to end by zombies."

"Yeah." Said L, "Thanks for all you've done for me Watari…"

Aizawa looked to the sky and said, "I hope….they're all right…..I'll find you guys, somehow…"

Just as they were resting, the radio got and odd transmission….

_**A/N: Well, now the apocalypse has reached a class 3 outbreak! I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! Yes it was short, but the song goes pretty fast, so what can I do? TILL NEXT CHAPTER! **_


	3. Outnumbered

**A/N: Let us continue the zombie apocalypse…..**

The transmission was a message by what sounded like a man: _We are outnumbered….the virus has completely devastated over a hundred and fifty of the world's major regions, and is spreading rapidly. At this point and time, we know of only one method of killing the creatures: __**to destroy the brain. **__Be on the guard of any loved ones who have may have recently been in any sort of contact of the infected. And if you find yourself up in a threatened position, please don't not hesitate to act. Again: THIS IS NOT A TEST. THIS IS NOT A JOKE…..WE AS A SPECIES ARE OVERWEALMED…__**WE ARE OUTNUMBERED.**_

L stopped for a moment and said, "A hundred and FIFTY? Outnumbered….." Suddenly, a zombie bust into the area and began to attack. Mello killed it with a shotgun TO THE FACE! L walked outside to see what **was** the human's world and said, "Standing at accuracy's demise. We have reached the new world wasteland."

Light looked around and said, "Whoa, those monsters are everywhere! That guy was right."

Matsuda came out and said, "Hm….already, we're living in an undead world. It's become a class 4 outbreak!"

"Is that bad?" asked Misa. "It's worst case scenario. Imagine being literally outnumbered by creatures that violently want to eat your flesh."

"Oh….."

"We must move! We can't stay here anymore! More zombies will come! When living in an undead world, survival is the only objective!"

So the gang began to move. They needed a destination, but such was difficult to think of when under attack by the undead.

"In a place where living humans are no longer the hunters." Said Matsuda, "Population converted one by one, thousands upon thousands."

They got in the truck, and Watari stomped on the gas. The truck ran over zombie after zombie. Light and L shot the zombies on the sides using fully automatic assault rifles. Occasionally they came across people, and they all asked for help, but they had to say the same thing, "No room, and no time."

The zombies kept coming. Like scavengers on waste and vultures on the sick, zombies outnumber the living. They all knew it, that **they are the outnumbered. **

As they rode, they went over destinations. "How 'bout a hospital?" Said Light, "That has to be a good choice."

"You'd think that." Said Matsuda, "But think about it: if someone were infected with Solanum, where do you think they go? The fact of the matter is that most outbreaks start in hospitals, so that's actually the worst place you can go to."

"Well what about the local church?" Asked Aizawa.

"I never read the survival guide, but even I know that that's a bad place. Right Matsuda?"

"Yes. But why do you think so?" Asked Matsuda.

"Well, I'm not bashing any beliefs, because I am in fact a believer, saved by the blood of Christ and the grace of God, but in the event of any catastrophe, people will rush to their local church. Even those who have never even touched a Bible will suddenly acknowledge that God is real and begin to pray to Him for salvation from the impending doom. With all the noise of crying, screaming people, begging God for mercy, all zombies within earshot will home in on such desperate sounds."

"Very good L, that's exactly what the survival guide says! In the end, a church becomes nothing more than a buffet for the undead."

"Find your post; find your shelter, in hopes of outliving the undead." Said Light loading an AK47, "Speaking of which…" The he proceeded to shoot out the window at the approaching zombies.

Watari drove at great speed, truing from left to right trying to avoid the zombies. The rain didn't help either. The darkness of night (they've been riding for at least six hours), thunder, lightning, and rain along with zombies everywhere made this a fearful scene, especially for Misa who was holding tightly to Light in fear. The endless sounds of moans and groans filled the air. Occasionally you'll be able to hear victims scream. Man was in an endless war with zombies, and mankind is the losing faction. This is truly the darkest time in human history.

In all the chaos, Watari struggled to drive past the zombies. As he drove the zombies grabbed the truck, seeing the prey in the windows. Light and L struggled to kill the beasts, but the raw power of the combined force of many undead was too much. As Watari floored it, hit a large rock and the truck was tipped over. L and the others got out through the back seats and, though injured, got out safely. When they got out, L looked to see Watari trapped under the truck, bleeding profusely from the glass window. Misa walked around and screamed to see Aizawa dead. His eyes closed, and a smile on his face, they knew that he knew he was gonna die, and was happy about his life, and that his daughter was safe.

L's tear filled eyes met Watari's. "L…..you…" Said Watari.

"NO WATARI!" Said L, "WE CAN GET HELP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE! WE MUST SURVIVE TOGETHER, ALL OF US, OR NONE OF US!"

Watari grabbed L's hand and said, "No…..this is it. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you to catch Kira, or find your true love, but….these last years with you have been the best of my life. You truly make an old man proud! I love you L, like a son. You're strong….you'll survive."

"M-my parents dying…was the best thing that could've happened to me. Most people never can say that. But…I met you, and became a strong man, and the world's…greatest detective…I hate goodbyes! I hate saying goodbye to people! Why you? CURSED ZOMBIES! THOSE MINDLESS BEASTS HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THEY CAUSE! ALL THEY DO IS CONSUME! I-I….."

"L….what did Jesus say about those who crucified him?"

"He said…_**Father forgive them, for they know not what they do…**_…W-Watari! I-I love you so much..."

"Goodbye L…You're a great man. One day…..you'll change the world. You must." Watari smiled, "It's been a pleasure to care for you, teach you, talk to you, live with you….life is a gift, so we mustn't waste it. Otherwise, you might as well be a zombie. I taught you in the ways of Christ, and you've grown into a fine young man of God. Walk in love…..is my final message to you. Love….your friends…love yourself…love the Lord. Share love…live by love…..be a lover. No matter what, I may go,but the time we've had together will remain, in you, and don't worry, we'll see each other…..on the other side…with God. In His holiness…and love….**forever.**" Then…..Watari's life came to a close. As he closes his eyes for the final time…his last sight is L….the man he considered…..his only son.

L looked into his closing eyes and said, "Goodbye….father."

The remaining four headed off to a farmhouse out in the country it was a lot of running, but they had to do it. Hunted. Hunted. Hunted. Hunted. After all the tears and running, they decided to set up camp there for a while. "Build you walls, maintain protection. With ambitions of beating the odds!" said Matsuda. Even with all the sadness, they couldn't forget that the undead still hunt them, so they prepared for deadly combat with the dead. They started a fire, and used their cash, for they knew that all the money in the world won't satisfy the enemy. They all decided to get some rest, even through all this chaos.

The next day, they were awoken by the moans of zombies. Light grabbed a hammer and went to battle with the zombies. Matsuda grabbed his crowbar and L got his machete while Misa got a pickaxe. The four went to war with the undead hordes coming for them. To conserve ammo, they fought with melee weapons. "Find your post! Find your shelter!" Said Light, "Build your walls maintain protection!" Misa went for quick head shots and tried hard to avoid their hands. Matsuda chopped off limbs of the zombies for safety for an easy head strike. Light smashed skulls of the infected and ran back quickly.

The group ran up the stairs, loaded their guns and used a "Nacht Der Untoten" strategy, unloading on the zombies. Body, after body fell, the entire area stunk of the enemy's rot. L grabbed a shotgun and shouted, "FOR MY FATHER! FOR WATARI!" He ran in and blew heads away. His eyes were filled with rage as he killed with rage and sadness. Then he remembered….what Jesus said. He wouldn't let his grief control him.

L backed away and looked around for an exit, but all he saw was a window. Outside was, you guessed it, a crowd of zombies! So it was true….mankind is the losing faction. "Retreat is eternally…hopeless." Said Light, "So, this is our home I guess."

"We do need a plan B just in case." Said Matsuda.

"Well, there is none for now. We can hardly think past killing these monsters!"

"Okay…..the wave seems to have subsided." Said Misa out of breath.

"Yes…for now. It's a good time to get some time to rest." Said L, "After all this, we've wasted lots of ammo, and resources are low. Survival is strikingly thin…."

"No, don't say that. We can make it, if we can be smart and make good choices; this apocalypse will have at least four survivors!" Said Matsuda with a smile.

"With ambitions of beating the odds…"Said Light.

Misa looked around listened, and got ready for the next wave saying, "We are the outnumbered!"

And the four began another round of battle with the undead.

**A/N: Well, what a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and thought it was zombie-tastic! Please review…..you know you want to….**


End file.
